The present application generally relates to a pointer with a contrasting edge for a gauge or similar device. The present application also relates to a method of fabricating such a pointer.
Pointers are known that include an indicator portion with a core of transparent material having a rear face carrying a first coating of a first color (e.g., white). This type of pointer is sometimes associated with a dial having a white background. To make the pointer visible against the white background, a shell of dark color may be applied to the core. The shell extends along the side walls of the core so as to form a contrasting edge, enabling the indicator portion of the pointer to be distinguished from the white background of the dial.
Adding a shell makes the pointer more complex and thus more expensive to fabricate.